


You Should’ve Come To Shiratorizawa!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Tickling, Tickling, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Oikawa runs into Ushijima at the mall during Christmas shopping chaos-times, and it’s gonna be an encounter to remember.//featuring merciless ler Ushijima and a super ticklish humiliated Oikawa.





	You Should’ve Come To Shiratorizawa!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 13/12/'16.  
> Christmas Prompt: “Are you baking something?”

“Hey there. Are you baking something?” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows in a flirty way at the girl who stood at the cookie stand, making samples for everyone to try. It was only two weekends before Christmas, but the entire mall was one big Christmas party already, or more like _chaos_. 

Families, couples, everyone was going crazy with Christmas-shopping. Oikawa was going easy though. All he needed was some new aftershave for himself, and maybe something nice to snack. Why should he bother to buy Christmas presents if his loved ones had _him_ in their lives? That alone was enough of a gift, ha.

He didn’t care he was frustrating everyone by walking very slowly through the shops, and he didn’t care people were now glaring at him when he distracted the girl from the Christmas cookie stand.

“I ehh, yes! Would you like to try?” she asked, holding up one of the sample cookies that was finished already.

“Sure! Aaaahn~” Oikawa closed his eyes and leaned forward, his mouth opening wide.

 _Snatch_.

Both Oikawa and the girl looked up in shock when an annoyed customer in line snatched the cookie away right before he could take it in his mouth. One very tall customer... and no one else but Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa. Look at what a pathetic human being you became,” Ushijima scolded, and he ate the cookie.

“One of these please.” So the jerk liked the cookie, Oikawa thought as he was pushed to the side, and he watched in shock how the petrified girl gave Ushijima a package of Christmas cookies.

“So even the great Ushiwaka does some Christmas shopping huh?” Oikawa mocked after Ushijima finished paying and stepped to the side to make room for the next customers. 

“Careful. The strangest one is _you_ after all for not doing any Christmas shopping,” Ushijima said, looking Oikawa up and down with a look of disapproval at Oikawa’s casual and nonchalant attitude.

The Seijoh captain wasn’t carrying any bags filled with Christmas stuff like everyone else, he just stood there with his hands tucked in his pockets, walking around the mall in search for the few things he needed.

“Am I strange because of that?” Oikawa snorted.

“And for not coming to Shiratorizawa.” This made Oikawa stomp his foot and he jabbed a finger at Ushijima.

“You and your forever whining! Why would I come to Shiratorifuckingzawa? Never! You know why? Because _you_ are there!” Oikawa ranted, and he shared his frustration even more with a lovely kick at Ushijima’s shopping bag. The sound of cracking cookies was heard, and Ushijima looked at him with a rather terrifying look.

“Now you’ve done it.” Oikawa’s mischief got shattered the moment Ushijima shot him that death-glare, and he froze completely when the creepy guy approached him. 

Ushijima dropped his bags, grabbed a tight hold of Oikawa who only then started to flail around to escape, and he clawed at both his sides.

“UUFFFHh- whaaat thehehe nooo!!!” Oikawa had prepared for anything, even the most random wrestling match would have been okay. But he was... _tickling_ him? 

Having turned in his grip, Oikawa stood with his back against Ushijima who hungrily hunted for the opening in his jacket. Once he found it, his fingers ran all over Oikawa’s shirt-covered torso, wiggling, poking and squeezing.

“NO- HAHa! Why! NOhoho!” Oikawa squealed, and from his position he could see how people laughed at his predicament and oh God they were still too close to the cookie stand. 

The girl he had been flirting with earlier giggled at what would seem like a playful struggle, but Oikawa was pretty sure this was Ushijima’s death-attack, since only now he realized how _humiliating_ this actually was.

“Just come to Shiratorizawa. I might stop.” Ushijima was death serious as he tickled the hell out of Oikawa with a cold pokerface. The Seijoh captain shrieked when Ushijima wiggled his fingers up and down his ribcage, and he threw his head back and quickly covered his face with his hands.

“WE-pHFHF we’re ahahat a fucking maaahahall! Stoppit!” he squealed. Meanwhile a crowd was actually gathering to look at the random struggle within the crowded mass of Christmas-shopping people. 

His view was only a mere blur because of his teary eyes, but once Oikawa opened his eyes again he could see phones appearing and ohnooo this was so gonna spread on Instagram, Snapchat, Facebook and whatever Social Media.

“I know we’re at a mall. And I know you’re ticklish, too.” 

“Hoohhohow!!!” Oikawa whined. He was now hanging helplessly in Ushijima’s arms, his hands pushing weakly at the muscled arms that held his body captive while evil fingers found his weakest spots - God knows how he knew those.

Ushijima didn’t bother to clear up the mystery of how he knew Oikawa’s weakness. He tickled all of Oikawa’s tummy and sides now, and even lifted one hand to do a peace sign at one of the video takers.

“It’s Oikawa!!!!”

“Damn he’s ticklish!” 

Oikawa opened his eyes again to see more people gather, and the excited voices belonged to no one other but excited girls who were apparently from Aoba Johsai since they recognized him.

“Ah, are they your school mates? And what do we tell them, Tooru?” Ho shit. Oikawa was starting to gasp sharply and he squirmed and bucked in Ushijima’s iron grip with renewed force once his hips got their turn and _damn_. That tickled a lot.

“NOT THERE! NOhhoo!” he barked breathlessly.

“No, not that. That you should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa. I want you to say it.” Oikawa felt a wet stream of tears on his flushed cheeks. How did he get himself into this crazy situation!?

“P-please stop! Cahan’t breathe!” he wheezed. The phone cameras were still aimed at him, and he cringed at his own high pitched squeal when Ushijima squeezed his hips mercilessly.

“ALRIGHT! I hahaha I should’ve gone to hhehe Shiratorizawahahaa!” Oikawa finally yelled. The next second, he sat onto the ground, finally released from Ushijima’s strong hold. Everyone was satisfied with the entertainment and their videos and started walking again, and Ushijima gave a playful little kick against Oikawa’s side.

“Good boy,” he said. He then leaned down and poked the panting guy’s side mischievously.

“Next is: I’m sorry Ushijima Wakatoshi-san for crushing your cookies.” Oikawa looked up in shock and his eyes widened.

“No. Fucking. Way!” he whined, and he curled up into a ball with Ushijima bending over him to sneak a few more tickly pokes until he giggled like crazy. It didn’t even matter anymore.

Whether he’d apologize for something as stupid as crushing Ushijima’s cookies, or just be tickled to death for nothing. 

The videos were taken anyway, and it looked like his friends and family were about to get a great gift after all: Oikawa Tooru laughing his head off at Ushijima Wakatoshi’s mercy, and screaming he should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa. How hi-la-ri-ous.


End file.
